


I Love You

by Jane0Doe



Series: The Fae are Watching [3]
Category: Faerie Folklore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Mrs Zabini, Creature Blaise Zabini, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, People are Assholes, Rape is only vaguelly implied, fairfolk, fey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane0Doe/pseuds/Jane0Doe
Summary: “I Love You!” he gasped as the light left his eyes.“I Love Her”“She’s Beautiful”                                    “A Goddess”“I Love You”“ I Need You! DoN’T LeAVe ME!”“I love You!” he pleaded as blood dripped from his mouth.Love can be as beautiful as it is destructive.





	I Love You

" **I Love You**!” he gasped as the light left his eyes.  
“I Love Her”  
“She’s Beautiful”  
“A Goddess”  
“I Love You”  
“I Need You! **DoN’T LeAVe ME!** ”  
“I **love** You!” he pleaded as blood dripped from his mouth. 

“I Love your eyes…”  
“I’ll make her mine,”  
“ **DON’T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME** ”  
"I **Love** You!” she begged like it explained what she’d done.  
“Mine”  
“Your hair is like silk”  
“She loves you, you know” “Why does he love YOU, WhY cAn’T he LoOk aT ME LIKE THAT!”  
“ **I LOvE yOU**!” he raged as the house burned around them. 

“Why can’t you **Love ME**!”  
“I Love Your hips”  
“Dance for me”  
“I **Love** You” she rasped as she forcefully groped me. "Is this Love?”  
“ **Can you Even FeEL aNytHiNG or aRe yOU just EMPTY inSidE!** ”  
“ANSWER Me!” "You Belong to ME, NOT HIM!”  
“I **Love** You” he whispered as he tried to drag me away. 

“Do you Love me?”  
“YOU **DEMONIC** BITCH!” “Don’t Leave, I’ll be better. I’ll be whatever you want just don’t GO!”  
“I **Love** You” he stated, as if nothing else mattered. 

“WhAt Did yOU Do to MaKe mE Feel Like ThIs?”  
“I love Your Smile”  
“I OWN You”  
“Don’t look at me like that you WhORe! I’m BeTtER ThAn YOU!”  
“Mine, MiNe, **MINE!!!** ”  
“ **I Love You** ” he pleaded, as pitiful as ever. 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

Madame Zabini did not come to this world by choice. 

Foolish and young, the succubus never realised that the mortal man might want to hurt her. He had promised her safety! He had **SWORE** he meant no harm.  
It was the first Lie she’d ever heard and she was unprepared to deal with a species that was not bound to speak only truth, no matter how distorted. 

It wasn’t until the man placed his iron dagger at her throat that she realised what was happening. 

Terrified, she did not resist as the man dragged her through a faerie ring and out into the mortal world. All the while he proclaimed his love 

It was years later, that she was found _-was it luck? chance? or was Fate, finally smiling upon her-_ by Lord Zabini. Chained and bound in the Cellar of his enemy. Eyes shadowed by pain but spirit unbroken. 

Funnily enough, the man was never heard from again. 

He took her back to his home and tended to her wounds himself, not even allowing the House Elves to touch her. 

In the months it took for her to heal, she fell deeply in love with the man with soft hands and a softer smile. His eyes held a kindness that she had missed during her years of captivity. 

When he offered to help her find her way home, she refused. Choosing instead to stay with her Beloved. Her Mate. 

Having forgotten her name after so many years, it was her dear Francesco that gave her a new one. Noemi Zabini, his delight.  
But it was not meant to be. 

No sooner had she born their first child, he was taken from her- stolen! To a place she could not follow. For what faerie could enter Death! 

Alone once again. Noemi survived for the sake of her little prince. Blaise was already showing signs of inheriting her nature and she would protect him from the fate that had befallen her. She could not - _would not_ \- let him be hurt as she had been. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

Blaise was not yet even 12 moons old when Madam Zabini discovered the truth of her Mates death. 

Drunk and rambling Philip Parkinson turned up at her door. He raved of how he - _her Beloveds **FRIEND!**_ \- orchestrated her husbands’ death so that they could be together! he drunkenly slurred that he knew that she felt the same, that they were meant to be. 

She scorned him in her mind even as Ice flooded her veins and her magick sung for vengeance- _he would not get away with this! He would suffer, as all betrayers should. But Noemi was clever._ So even as her soul seethed and raged, she plastered on a delicate smile and thanked him. Coyly insinuating that she had longed for him but would never have Dared do anything so long as her Lord was still around. 

Finally beginning to sober, the fool drank up her twisted half-truths and hollow flatteries that bordered on lies.  
Bolstered by what he saw as confirmation, he went on to declare that such a 'Savage' should never have had the right to touch such a pure beauty as herself. He grew progressively louder the more she coaxed and prodded him. Each hateful comment he gave away in his rage was just another nail add to his coffin. 

Her resolve fastened by his obnoxious slander, Madam Zabini began to plan. 

Over the next few months, Noemi seduced her husband's murderer. It wasn't hard really. Philip was already half mad for her. 

Poor Philip Parkinson only lived three days after their unions' confirmation. Noemi would always savour the look of shock and horror on his face as she lay down beside him. He died with her whispering in his ear that this was all for her Francesco.  
The Auror department rules his murder as an accident. A fatal heart attack that took him in his sleep. 

Pureblood society as a whole was in an uproar and poor madam Zabini (she refused to take that bastards name) was pitied by all and left alone to grieve. After all, she'd finally gotten over her first husbands tragic accident only for the other to suffer a similar fate! 

No one would suspect her. Not until the body count began to climb. 

Not every death that was attributed to Noemi by the gossiping socialites were actually done by her. Many of her supposed husbands and lovers were killed by others in fits of jealousy. Much like the one that took her beloved. 

As a Succubus, she appealed to the darkest part of every being, mortal or immortal. Not everyone had the strength of will to stop themselves from listening to this part of themselves. Some didn't even try. 

Philip Parkinson. Jessobel Rosier. Ianthe Mcnair. Jefferson Burke. They were just a few that paid the price for allowing their lust and delusions of Love to blind them. 

Some, she could say that she didn't even intend to kill.  
The woman with a knife, raving about her husband. The man that tried to burn them both alive in his home when she called to visit. The man who forced her into a duel in Diagon Alley of all places over his daughter's virtue. 

No proof that could incarcerate her would ever be found of course.  
But people would whisper. 

**Black Widow.**

**Deaths mistress.**

**Carrion Queen.**

**Morrigan**

**Black Death.**

Noemi would wear each name with pride. All the while removing any, be they man or woman, who might be a threat to her Beloved Prince. 

Blaise was all that remained of her Mate and any who sought to harm him would not survive her wrath. 

Blaise would grow up loved, safe and most of all prepared for any dangers he might face.  
Incubus he might be, but until she found a way back to faerie, immortal he was not.  
She would not lose him. Her own death was favourable to that. Her son was all she had left. 

Hogwarts had best be prepared. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going for an almost anti-hero idea with Mrs Zabini.
> 
> she's technically doing some pretty horrible things, but she only wants to protect her son and avenge her Mate.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I absolutely hated trying to post this. anything that could go wrong did. fml
> 
> if anyone has criticisms. pls tell me. they'll either be funny or helpful to read
> 
> as usual I apologise for any poor grammar/spelling. dyslexia, even minor dyslexia is evil incarnate. word and google are gods


End file.
